twinArmageddons Becomes True!
by Tomato guppy
Summary: After another evening of Sollux pestering and bullying Eridan, Eridan decides to get his revenge with using his science sticks! What happens when there are two Captors wondering about? Ships include: Sollux and Aradia, Sollux and Feferi, Sollux and Eridan, and Sollux and Karkat.
1. Chapter 1

Sollux blasted another beam of red and blue psychic energy towards Eridan's hive, but purposefully missing it by mere inches. Eridan glared up at the Gemini troll. "Stop that right this glubbin minute, Sol!" he yelled.

Sollux just laughed and shot another lazer at Eridan. "I love pethtering you! Gog, I wish I could do it all the time!"

After a few more minutes of torturing Eridan with his psychic abilities, Sollux grew tired and decided to return to his hive. Eridan sighed and went to go look at the damage Sollux had done. It was just few dead sea animals this time, but Eridan wouldn't have to go killing anything for Feferi's sake. He went back inside and grabbed his science stick and thought of a new experiment to try out on Sollux in order to get revenge.

O.O

Sollux was sleeping happily in his recuperacoon, letting the sopor slime ease his troubles away. Little did he know that a purple-blooded seadweller was creeping into his room with a science stick in his hand.

Eridan smirked, Sollux didn't expect a thing! Now all he had to do is make sure he got the spell right... He muttered a few words and zapped Sollux with the science stick. A bright light lit up the room, but Sollux still managed to stay asleep. After the light darkened, Sollux rolled over and bumped into something. Sollux opened their eyes and stared at each other. At the same time, the Solluxes screamed, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

((A/N: Yet another story has erupted from my mind... ^-^ I usually will start writing a short prologue before I really start up a story, I just don't wanna write a 2,000 word chapter and get nothing for it! D: So if this drabble I found in my drive gets enough reviews and favorites and followers and whatnot, I'll continue~ Things Change should have Chapter Four out by Friday. Honey Jars and Weeping Willows is on a brief hiatus until I can get some ideas for it, I've started just wanting to write about humans... I dunno... :/ Well, I'm rambling now so I'll leave you! Bye~!))


	2. Chapter 2

The Solluxes stared at each other in surprise. The Sollux on the left had to bright red eyes, as the one on the right had deep blue eyes. The red-eyed one spoke up first, "Fii2h diick diid thii2, huh?"

"Motht likely," said the blue-eyed Sollux said. "I hate that fucker tho much!"

"Well," said the red eyed Sollux, "how are we 2uppo2ed to tell each other apart?"

"Thinthe blue ith a theckthier color, I'll be called Thollucth, and you'll be called Captor."

"No!"

"Yeth!"

"No!"

"I will pee on you!"

"II wiill put 2o many viiru2e2 on your hu2ktop that iit'll take week2 ju2t two get ONE off!"

The blue eyed Sollux glared at the red one. "If I'm Thollucth, I'll feed our luthuth everyday and you can tend to the beeth."

"Hmm... Fiine." Captor agreed. The two trolls stood and stared at eachother, examining what they looked like.

"We need to eat more often..." Sollux said, "And thleep."

"No. What we need two do i2 get fii2hdiick two change u2 back iinto one 2exy 2ollux and not two! How can II explaiin thii2 two AA?"

Sollux shrugged, "The moe important quethtion ith how we'll tell KK."

"Why would he care? He'2 not our mate2priit."

"Yeth he ith."

"No he ii2n't."

"We're flushed for KK, pale for AA, caliginouth for ED, and I don't know who we're ashen for..."

"You're 2tupiid. We're flu2hed for AA, and pale for KK. Get your double letter2 riight, diip2hiit."

Sollux glared at Captor. "Why don't you go tell that to your 'morail' and thee how he feelth?"

"And you do the 2ame!" The two trolls marched out of their hive and went in different directions to their morails.

-

Sollux knocked harshly on Aradia's door and didn't stop until she opened it. Aradia smiled at him. "Sollux! I-" she looked. "Why are your eyes two colors?"

"AA, ED uthed hith thienthey magic thkillth on me and thplit me in two."

"Oh. Well. That's...nice? Where's your other half?" her face brightened up, "is he dead? Can we throw a corpse party for this mournful occasion?"

"No, he ithn't dead. He'th at KK'th hive."

"Oh.."

"Tell me AA, are we in a passionate matethpritship or a loyal moirallegianthe?"

"Uh-"

"It'th a thimple quethtion, AA."

"Well..."

"Gog dammit jutht anthwer already!"

"Both, I guess?"

Sollux went from angry to puzzled in less than a second. "Huh? How doeth that work?"

"Well, I don't know! Maybe I'm in a matespritship with one of you and a moirallegiance with the other! You always liked things in twos.."

"But not THAT much... Well, I gueth I'm fine with that."

"And what is our quadrant status, Blue Captor?" Aradia smiled.

"I'm Thollucth, the red one is Captor. And we're just morails."

"Alright! Will Captor be here later, then?"

"Tomrrow, sure. I don't know. I'm not him."

"I'll see him then! Do you two plan on mushing yourselves back into one or just staying like this?"

"Oh, combining into one for sure. Don't even athk! Jutht when we find that lonely fucker, firtht..."

Aradia hugged Sollux as he left her hive, she was secretly happy about the new turn of events. Now she had one Sollux to love and another Sollux to hang out with. She closed her door and did a squeal dance. "I hope my little red Sollux comes over early tomorrow!" Aradia hurried to choose clothes for him.

-

Elsewhere, a certain Captor was get the shit beaten out of him because a certain Vantas thought he was lying. "THERE CAN'T BE MORE THAN ONE SOLLUX IN THIS GOG DAMN WORLD! WHO ARE YOU?! IF YOU'RE FUCKING AMPORA, I SWEAR THAT I WILL SCATTER LEGOS ALL OVER EVERY SURFACE YOU WALK ON AND MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"2TOP IT KK! IIT'2 ME!" He used his powers to fling Karkat across the room. Little pops and spurts of red energy surrounded Captor, something that happened to both of them when angered. He stood up and wiped off some yellow blood off of his face and arms that came to show itself after Karkat bit and scratched at him to see if his blood was purple or yellow.

Karkat mumbled a stream of curses and fixed his forever messy hair. "Why the fuck are your eyes just red now?"

"The per2on you were accu2iing me two be made there be two Gemiinii2. II thought iit would be a GREAT iidea two tell my one and only true moraiil about my problem, but what doe2 he do? Beat the 2hiit out of me and call me the 2iicke2t name ever!"

Karkat rubbed his arm that bruised after being thrown. "Sorry, jeez. How are you going to change back?"

"II don't know, but iit better be po22iible iif ED plan2 on keepiing hii2 tentabuldge."

"Where's your other half?"

"Obviiou2ly not here."

"Don't act retarded, Captor!"

"La2t II checked, he wa2 at AA'2. He wanted two tell his moraiil what happened. Maybe 2he took iit better than you. You fuckiing dii2grace of a moiiraiil."

"Shut up Captor! You're worse than Gamzee for gog's sake and that's saying something!"

"Ouch. What a burn. II'm goiing two need two band aiid2 for thii2 one."

"I am going to shove my sickle up your nook."

"Kiinky, II never thought you went that way, KK."

Karkat's face flushed to a bright red, which Captor smirked at. "Welp, II'm gonna head home two 2ee what 2ollux ii2 up two. IIt'2 gettiing late, the 2un'2 comiing up. You need 2leep, KK. Tho2e bags under your eye2 are gettiing wor2e." He nodded at Karkat and left to get back to the hive.

-

Sollux and Captor both got to the door at the same time. They glared at each other and tried to get into the hive at the same time. Captor got in first and Sollux fell on top of him. They then fought on the floor for a while until they both ran out of breath.

"Fuck me II need two get into 2hape..."

"You and me both, Captor..." Sollux and Captor stood up, still panting, and walked slowly to the recuperacoon. Then, it hit them.

"How the fuck are we 2thuppothed two 2thleep?"

After another 40 minutes wasted on fighting, the two squished themselves into the recuperacoon, vowing to buy another if they could gather enough money to do such a thing.

-****

((Wub wub wub wub... I dunno where this thing is gonna go... Maybe in the future I will! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in 5ever... I got tired of writing about the trolls in their trolly selves and grew on to Things Change and the humans' problems! :D But I'll start working on this one more often now, I promise!))


End file.
